Cuentakilómetros
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: La mayoría de las cosas que Dean piensa no deberían ser accesibles a menores de dieciocho años y otras pasan a tanta velocidad que ni siquiera tienen sentido, pero hay un pequeño porcentaje que sí merece la pena. Son los buenos recuerdos.


**Spoilers **de la segunda temporada en general. Nada más, nada menos.

* * *

**Cuentakilómetros **

"_¿Qué cosas quieres? ¿Con qué cosas sueñas? Tu coche es de tu padre. Tu chaqueta de cuero favorita es de tu padre. ¿Tu música? De tu padre. ¿Tienes algún pensamiento propio?" (__**SPN 3x10**__)_

_**El coche y la chaqueta**_

Dean recuerda los primeros años de cacería como una película de Clint Eastwood: mucho polvo, mucho calor, tabaco para mascar ocasionalmente y su padre sin sombrero pero con los rasgos endurecidos de un héroe de una de vaqueros.

Por aquel entonces recorrían el sur de Florida. No es que fuera muy épico, eso de tener que parar cada cierto tiempo para que Sam meara en la gasolinera más cercana, pero era más que suficiente. Y si de paso podía aprovechar la parada para mangar un par de paquetes de patatas fritas de las onduladas, cojonudo.

Lo que puede que no recuerde tan bien es qué estaban cazando. Cree que era un eco pero lo mismo era un wendigo por el rastro de desapariciones que dejaba. Tampoco es que importe. El caso es que las horas pasaban en la carretera consultando mapas que casi no cabían en la guantera y escuchando a Bon Scott. Para entonces era pequeño pero no idiota y por la cara que ponía John en los solos de guitarra, aquello sí. Aquello sí que debía ser música de la de verdad.

_Oh mo__mma, look at me, I'm in my way to the promise land. _

John no dejaba que ninguno de sus hijos tocara la vieja radio como todo buen perro viejo que ha aprendido a mantener a los cachorros lejos de su comida, así que terminó acostumbrándose a la batería y los bajos, que era mucho mejor que arriesgarse a perder un dedo intentando bajar el volumen. Hasta se acostumbró a la voz chirriante de Ozzy Osbourne cuando todavía no le habían echado de Black Sabbath por borracho (o casi se acostumbró).

De tanto en tanto, cuando Dean estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos de puro cansancio, John le miraba de reojo con el brillo de las pocas farolas del camino reflejado en los ojos o el fantasma de una media sonrisa, y aquello le mantenía despierto un buen rato más. No le gustaría terminar durmiendo en asiento trasero del Chevrolet como su hermano; no cuando podía disfrutar del gruñido del motor y la sensación de vértigo en el estómago cada vez que su padre aceleraba.

Algunas veces, las menos, Sam se removía en sueños y gruñía por lo bajo porque es algo muy de su hermano, lo de quejarse hasta cuando no está despierto. Entonces John le echaba un vistazo a través del retrovisor, todo una maraña de piernas y pelo que crecían demasiado rápido para tener diez años, y Dean lo veía, como su padre se ablandaba un poquito cuando bajaba el volumen para no despertarle.

Son esos momentos los que le gusta recordar con más frecuencia. Parece que están a un millón de años luz y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, cuanto más crecían, más escasos se volvían, pero los atesora todos y cada uno como la reliquia que son para sacarlos de paseo cuando las cosas están realmente _muy _jodidas y necesita algo parecido al consuelo. La verdad es que Dean piensa en muchas cosas a lo largo del día. La mayoría de ellas no deberían ser accesibles a menores de dieciocho años y otras pasan a tanta velocidad que ni siquiera tienen sentido, pero hay un pequeño porcentaje que sí merece la pena. Un porcentaje que ha etiquetado como buenos recuerdos.

La primera vez que Sam disparó una pistola y le dio a una de las ruedas del Impala (se pasaron toda la noche sentados en el capó recién pulido escuchando a John blasfemar mientras la cambiaba), aquella otra en Massachussets, cuando una camarera pechugona casi se desmaya después de que papá sonriera enseñando un poco los dientes y dijera _"quédate con el cambio"_, o las noches de los primeros meses en los moteles de carretera contándoles cuentos para conciliar el sueño.

Esos son de los mejores.

- ¿El hombre del taco?

(Suspiro)

- El hombre del saco, Dean.

- ¿Es una especie de fantasma? ¿se puede parar con sal gorda?

Sam y Dean estaban medio acostados, medio sentados en la cama de 70x80, y John aprovechaba el momento para engrasar un par o más pistolas, dependía de cuánto durara la sesión de preguntas de aquella noche.

- No creo que la sal funcione con él, Sam, hijo.

- Si alguna vez se le ocurre pasarse por aquí- decía Dean al ver la expresión de puro miedo en la cara de Sammy- le estaremos esperando con agua bendita debajo de la almohada.

John bajaba la cabeza y pasaba el pañuelo por el cañón de su M9, dejando que fantasearan a sus anchas. La caza terminaría por hacerlos crecer a trompicones más tarde o más temprano, así que podía permitirles ser niños algunas noches.

Mary solía contar mejores historias (no había quien se las tragara de malas que eran, las de su padre), pero a pesar de todo siempre admiró a ese pedazo de hierro hirviendo que era John Winchester. Durante toda su vida sólo vio una lágrima desaparecer bajo aquella barba espesa, cuando su madre se fue. Una sola, porque así es como lloran los hombres en su familia.

Así que se prometió a si mismo llegar a ser así algún día; lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Sam cuando el grandullón no estuviera en casa, pero también lo bastante humano como para que las chicas (pechugonas o no, pero preferiblemente) se desmayaran cuando les dedicara una sonrisa. Por eso no se permitía flaquear ni ser otra cosa que no fuera un pedazo de hierro hirviendo, aunque no tuviera barba.

- Tendrás que cuidar de este coche cuando sea tuyo- le dijo una madrugada de sábado en la cuneta de la carretera- porque será tu única casa. Y yo estaré vigilando tu espalda por si le haces algún arañazo.

Refrescaba aquel febrero. Antes de apagar el cigarrillo y volver a subir al Chevrolet, John se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, se la pasó por encima de los hombros a su hijo y ya no pidió que se la devolviera nunca más. Por aquel entonces no se le veían las manos por debajo de las mangas y a día de hoy todavía le queda un poco holgada (no ha conseguido llenar el hueco que abarcaban los hombros de su padre), pero a él le gusta así, como si algo le recordara constantemente todo el camino que le queda por recorrer, todo lo que necesita crecer para poder ocupar el mismo espacio que ocupaba John Winchester.

Desde entonces hasta ahora, Dean sólo se ha permitido bajar la guardia cuando murió para salvarle, como un héroe. El muy cabrón. Dios sabía que era el peor padre del mundo, siempre de arriba para abajo, en todas partes menos en casa y no dejándole respirar. "Cuida de tu hermano, Dean", "la casa es cosa tuya mientras yo no esté", "tu hermano es cosa tuya mientras yo no esté (y cuando esté, también)". Era el puto peor padre del mundo y uno de los cazadores más obstinados que te puedas encontrar porque bueno, de alguien tenía que haberlo sacado su hermano, pero para él siempre fue Superman y Batman, todo en uno.

Por eso de vez en cuando todavía se permite ser débil cuando se acuerda de él. Una lágrima, como un hombre. El corazón llorando siempre un poco por dentro, al estilo Winchester.

Y después _firme, soldado. Es hora de trabajar._

_**La música**_

No hay nada demasiado increíble que contar sobre las cintas de la guantera, o por lo menos no más de lo habitual; sólo quilómetros de buenos momentos en sus cabezales, trozos de un algo que por separado no tienen ningún sentido, pero que juntos forman la mejor y más larga canción de rock que se haya escrito nunca.

Sus recuerdos no son recuerdos, son letras, notas. La primera vez que se llevó a una chica al asiento trasero del Impala sonaba Paranoid (muchas gracias, Black Sabbath); cuando disparó a su primer demonio, un hijo de la grandísima puta, su padre le miraba desde el coche, escuchando a Deep Purple con las ventanillas bajadas. AC/DC cantaban en la radio la primera vez en dos años de tortura que Sam volvió a sonreír montado en el Chevrolet después de una broma especialmente mala; Van Halen retumbaba en sus tímpanos y los de todo el vecindario cuando todavía vivían en Kansas y Mary subía las escaleras para decirle que bajara el volumen (¿un secreto bien guardado? Siempre la pillaba después, tarareando sus canciones en la cocina mientras fregaba los platos).

Las cintas le gustan, son pequeñas y compactas, hacen que la gente ponga caras graciosas cuando las ve. Los CD's, en cambio, son frágiles y redondos, con ese agujero obsceno en el centro por el que uno puede meter el dedo, como una copia barata de un donut. No hay que darles la vuelta cuando se acaba la cara A, ni hace falta que nadie les sople en las ranuras si la canción se corta y deja de sonar, pero se rayan con una facilidad que le pone de los nervios si intenta escribirles algo en permanente.

Además, sabrá dios lo que podría hacerle John desde la tumba si cambiase la radio del Impala por un reproductor de CD's, y la clase de música que le haría poner Sam si eso pasara. ¿Demonios? Todos los que el mundo quiera y cuanto más sanguinarios más diversión, pero dos horas de Coldplay es mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a soportar.

En lo que a él respecta, son parte del coche _"y el coche, Sam, es sagrado"._ Así que de momento y hasta nueva orden, las cintas se quedan donde están.

**La chica de los Backstreet boys **

Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, con ojos claros y almendrados o oscuros y turbios. Una vez hubo una que estaba un poco bizca, pero igual era un efecto de la luz de la habitación porque nunca la vio de día.

Le gustan todas, flirtea con todas. Por qué no. No se peleen, señoritas, hay Dean para todas. Una detrás de otra (a veces de dos en dos).

Suele guardar algún recuerdo de todas ellas, como una sonrisa especialmente blanca o unas buenas piernas, de las largas. A la mayoría les pone motes porque no sabe como se llaman y termina diciendo cosas como "anoche estuve con la señorita nariz respingona" o "doña labios perfectos" y Sam pone los ojos en blanco desde el otro lado de la habitación como hacía cuando tenía doce años y parece que en su frente se ilumina un cartel que dice MI HERMANO ES TONTO DEL CULO. A veces Dean pone su mirada de "tu más" y a veces está tan contento o tiene tantas ganas de contárselo a alguien que lo deja pasar. A veces hace lo primero y termina contándoselo igual, si la noche ha sido _realmente _buena y tiene muchas ganas de mortificar a Sam.

Le vuelven loco las que se dejan hacer, se casaría con las que se resisten pero terminan cediendo igual. Unas cuantas le ponen ojillos nada más verlo llegar y a otras tiene que ponerles ojillos para que lleguen, no sabría con cual de ellas quedarse. Miles de primeros besos, cree que se ha enamorado un poco de todas pero no lo suficiente como para darles su verdadero número de teléfono. Su nombre, como mucho. Nunca su apellido.

Para ser sincero, hubo una. No es que haya hecho una lista pero si la hiciera, seguro que estaría entre las más guapas. Tenía diecisiete años la primera vez que la vio: rubia, piel clara, mirada de portada de revista para hombres de los que se pasan mucho tiempo en el baño. Del estado no se acuerda muy bien (¿Arizona? ¿Wyoming? Minnesota seguro que no), pero sabe que hacía más o menos una semana desde que se habían instalado en un hotel barato de una zona residencial, cerca de la supuesta casa embrujada que John quería investigar.

No era la primera vez que se cruzaban porque ella vivía en una de las bonitas y caras casas de al lado, la típica niña bien de faldas por la rodilla y convincentes "sí, papá". Dean sabía por experiencia que ésas eran las mejores.

- La vida del estudiante es dura, ¿eh?- dijo, mirándolo desde el barro de las zapatillas hasta el brillo de la adrenalina por la caza reciente en los ojos verdes.

Él tenía suficientes armas en la mochila como para abastecer a todo un ejército, pero era mucho más fácil contestar _"sí, algo así"_ que intentar explicárselo.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando. Resultó que le gustaban las hamburguesas con queso y U2, pero Dean decidió perdonárselo porque de vez en cuando escuchaba algo de Axl Rose. Lo que no pudo perdonarle nunca fue que le parecieran guapos los de los Backstreet boys. Llevaba el pelo recogido y cuando se reía le salían esos hoyuelos que él sólo podía pensar en lamer.

Bueno, puede que la tarde pasara hablando entre beso y beso sentados en el porche de su casa, y puede que Dean tuviera esa sensación electroestática en el nacimiento del pelo, al final de la nuca.

- Así que Winchester. – rió ella (Dean ya la había bautizado como la chica de los Backstreet boys en su cabeza), separándose para coger aire. Con las mejillas rojas, la mirada cargada de malas intenciones y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados hacía rato que había pasado de ser la chica de "sí, papá" a una de "_por favor_, Dean, más". – Como el rifle.

- Uh-uh. Y yo que pensaba que todas las fans de Bono erais hippies pacifistas.

- Oh, cállate.

Vaya si se calló; se calló con la boca encima de la de ella respirando saliva a bocanadas, moviéndose para buscar el mejor ángulo y probando aquí así y allí un poco más, deslizando la lengua más profundo, más húmedo y más suave hasta derretirla entera. Cinco minutos, casi cuarenta grados fahrenheit y la chica se retorcía prácticamente encima de su regazo mientras él le decía _"voy a besarte como no te han besado en la vida, preciosa" _y apretaba un poco su muslo derecho por encima de la falda. _"Voy a sacarte el alma por la boca"_.

_Como uno de esos bichos que caza papá. _

Aquella noche, al llegar al hotel, John estaba esperándole con una bolsa de viaje en cada mano.

- Nos vamos.

Sam estaba sentado en la que había sido su cama en las últimas dos semanas, mirándolos a ambos con las cejas muy juntas. Como pasaba siempre que se quedaban más tiempo de los dos días reglamentarios en algún sitio, no se acostumbraba a la idea de dejarlo. _"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que irnos?" _solía preguntar las primeras veces con ojos de perro apaleado, y él siempre terminaba diciendo _"porque sí, porque lo dice papá"_. Se notaba que a su hermano ya de pequeño aquella lógica no terminaba de gustarle, pero los pucheros nunca fueron efectivos con John Winchester, así que agachaba la cabeza y se dejaba hacer. Hasta que aprendió a levantar la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre las órdenes de su padre.

Entonces ya no hubieron ojos de perro apaleado nunca más, ni pucheritos; sólo dos lobos de la misma sangre que se enseñaban los dientes y terminaban hiriendo a Dean en su lucha por ser el macho dominante de la camada.

Pero no aquella vez. Aquella vez Sam tuvo que ver algo en los ojos de su hermano, algo como lo que él estaba acostumbrado a sentir cuando tenían que hacer su papel de cowboys y dejar la ciudad cuando aún no había amanecido, porque no abrió la boca para decir nada; cogió la mochila desgastada llena de libros, se la echó al hombro y salió por la puerta diciendo que los esperaría en el coche. Ni siquiera dio un portazo. La cerró con cuidado, como si pensara que de hacerlo más fuerte Dean saltaría en pedazos y sus órganos se desperdigarían por toda la habitación.

¿La verdad? No hubiera estado del todo mal quedarse. Seguro que de haberlo hecho podría haber probado cómo se deslizaban sus dedos dentro de la ropa interior de aquella rubia, escuchar sus gemidos, saber si era tan explosiva como aparentaba de puertas para adentro. Tal vez, si había tiempo entre beso y beso, podría haberle preguntado su apellido. Era un trato justo, apellido por apellido, ¿no?

Pero si tiene que escoger, él siempre ha sido más de los de carretera y manta. Al contrario que su hermano si tiene que irse se va y no termina de disgustarle el papel de vaquero solitario porque tiene bastante de poético, en realidad, lo de ser uno contra el mundo.

(_Tres._ Tres contra el mundo)

- Muévete, Dean. No tenemos toda la noche para llegar a Colorado.

- Sí, señor.

Y así fue como el nombre de aquella chica, la que le hizo sentir descargas de electricidad en la raíz del pelo y relámpagos un poco más abajo, se fue desdibujando en su cabeza con el tiempo.

Lo cierto es que por mucho que lo intenta, no logra recordarlo.

_**El colgante**_

A veces piensa en ellos como en aquella leyenda romana, Sam y él. Dean no sabe como lo sabe, pero lo sabe (pudo haberlo leído en alguno de los libros de historia de su hermano o habérselo escuchado a otro cazador); dos bebés amamantados por una loba que crecieron y terminaron convirtiéndose en reyes. O por lo menos, uno de ellos lo fue.

Mientras Sam tenía una vida normal en Palo Alto, él seguía revolcándose en el barro con papá. Cazando cosas, salvando gente. El negocio familiar.

_Puto niñato._

_Puto, puto niñato egoísta._

Lo odió durante todo el tiempo que fue capaz, los cinco primeros días desde que se fue con la sudadera demasiado ancha y el pelo demasiado largo con sus cinco primeras noches. Lo odió desde el interior de las entrañas hasta las uñas de las pies por no comprender qué significaba su apellido, por creerse demasiado bueno para formar parte de la familia, _su _familia. Por no comprender que ser un Winchester se lleva en la sangre, y que uno no huye de la sangre: la acepta y lucha por ella, como un guerrero. Como un mártir, si hace falta.

Al sexto día, la rabia dejó paso a un dolor profundo y quejumbroso, como el de un animal herido. Ya no había con quien discutir por el mando de la tele ni nadie a quien decirle que Oprah era una mierda, y Dean sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el brazo derecho de cuajo y le hubieran dejado así, en carne viva. Papá entraba y salía y las paredes mal pintadas de los hoteles no fruncían el ceño cuando eructaba después de comerse un trozo de pizza, ni siquiera contestaban cuando lanzaba frases incendiarias al aire para que las respondieran, las muy cochinas.

"_¿Te dejarás crecer el pelo hasta que te llegue para hacerte dos coletitas, Samantha?"_

"_No, en serio, ¿los M&M? mucho mejores que toda esa mierda insípida que comes"_

"_Sam, no te gires pero creo que Bigfoot nos ha seguido hasta aquí. Ah, no, calla. Si eres tú. Péinate."_

De vez en cuando se encontraba a si mismo sacándose el móvil del bolsillo mientras conducía, marcando el número sin darse cuenta. Cantar al volante no tenía la misma gracia si no había nadie que se riera con todos los músculos de la cara cuando desafinaba, por no hablar de ese hueco vacío del tamaño de un rascacielos en el asiento del copiloto del Chevrolet (o del trasero de la bestia que era el coche de John).

Intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de California, pero siempre terminaba encontrando alguna excusa que le hacía saltar la línea invisible que había trazado en los mapas: niños que desaparecían, perros que se comportaban de forma extraña, tormentas… Pasaba de Nevada a Arizona y de Arizona a Nevada, rodeando la zona. De vez en cuando paraba en Utah, como muy lejos. Fresno, Monterey, Irving, no hacía más que acercarse a Palo Alto, y cada vez más deprisa.

Había estado cubriéndole la espalda desde que se fue, manteniendo a brujas, demonios y bichos infernales a raya, lejos de la frontera. Comprobaba que no hubiera nada anormal allí donde vivía Sam, y de vez en cuando se lo contaba a John mientras comían, que su hermano estaba a salvo. Que el pequeño estaba bien y no había de qué preocuparse.

- Ese capullo de Sam tiene un trébol de cuatro hojas en el culo.

Su padre nunca decía nada, pero Dean le había visto sonreír así pocas veces desde que cumplió los catorce: con la frente, los ojos y la boca, iluminándose desde dentro como una bombilla incandescente. ¿Cómo podía Sam haberse ido, si no hacía falta más que mirar a John para ver que lo adoraba?

No puede decir que lo entienda ni siquiera ahora.

Durante aquellos cuatro años, cazar se hizo un poco más duro. No duro, duro, porque cazar siempre lo había sido. Pero _duro._ No había nadie para gritarle _"¡Dean, detrás de ti!"_ con voz chillona, ni que se quejara de la ancestral filosofía de porque-soy-el-mayor cuando le hacía cargar con la pala hasta el cementerio más cercano. Tenía que hacerlo solo: mentir a los familiares de las víctimas (automático), comer en una mesa para dos personas (casi automático), buscar información en bibliotecas (para nada automático).

Hasta que un día se cansó de huir y encontró una señal, o la señal le encontró a él. De todas formas el orden de los factores no altera el producto, así que qué cojones; se cansó de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra como las avestruces y escuchó por casualidad a un par de tíos que hablaban de una posible posesión en Palo Alto, en la barra de una taberna de mala muerte de ésas en las que uno no sabe si los vasos fueron transparentes algún día o venían amarillentos de fábrica. No es que se lo pensara mucho. Cogió la mochila, pagó la cuenta con una tarjeta a nombre del señor Hetfield y metió las llaves en el contacto, notando la vibración del motor hasta los huesos.

Le costó cinco litros de gasolina y la interestatal más larga que ha visto nunca dar con el condenado demonio, y menos de dos minutos tenerlo atado a una silla chorreando agua bendita por los cuatro costados. Parecía que el abuelo iba a quebrarse de un momento a otro, pero sus ojos negros ardían en la oscuridad con la intensidad de cien infiernos. No había rastro alguno de otro color ni tampoco se podía distinguir su iris; el demonio se asomaba por ellos, oscureciéndolos.

Blasfemaba en arameo y se retorcía en su sitio con una fuerza descomunal para alguien de su envergadura, haciendo que Dean tuviera que apretarle las cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas varias veces, sólo por si acaso. Pudo adivinar por las fotos que había sido un marine veterano, todo trajeado y recto posando para la cámara con sus medallas de oro, le recordó a papá. Se preguntó, al ver que nadie acudía a averiguar por qué el anciano gritaba, si venía con la profesión de luchador lo de quedarse solo.

¿Terminarían así Sam y él, empinando el codo en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad sin una mujer ni un perro?

No, Sam no._ Sam será abogado. _

Aquella fue una de las primeras veces en las que lo pensó con orgullo.

Olvidó que los marines saben cómo deshacer nudos. En cuanto el demonio se quitó la cuerda de las manos se lanzó contra él, y los dos se tambalearon chocándose contra las paredes con tanta fuerza que Dean creyó que se había dislocado un brazo. Varias cosas salieron despedidas por el aire; un par de sillas, el sofá, dos cuadros horribles y el colgante que le había regalado Sam cuando eran pequeños.

El abuelo tuvo que tirar de él hasta quitárselo sabiendo que Dean se despistaría unos segundos para intentar cogerlo, tiempo suficiente para reducirlo y aplastarle la cabeza contra el suelo con la punta del zapato.

Dean estaba acostumbrado al azufre, pero el hedor de aquel cabrón era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la habitación le diera vueltas.

- Un Winchester, ¿eh? Me llevo el premio gordo.

Dejarse llevar por el dolor parecía lo más fácil, sólo tenía que quedarse ahí y cerrar los ojos mientras el endemoniado aquel seguía dándole patadas en las costillas y regalando carcajadas grotescas al aire. Pero si hay algo que John le enseñó fue a no coger nunca el camino fácil, y se lo enseñó bien.

Su voz se le había quedado grabada en la cabeza a fuego. _Levántate, no tienes tiempo para descansar._ _Levántate, levántate, levántate y lucha como un hombre._

Se levantó. Claro que se levantó. Cogió la pistola que siempre lleva en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la disparó tres veces: una le dio al demonio en el pecho, otra en la rodilla y la última donde siempre terminan yendo las balas, en el corazón.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado con él, le quitó el colgante de la mano y se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

- Vuelves a asustarme así y te guardo en el bolsillo, lo juro.

(Si John le enseñó a no rendirse, algo que hizo Sam en todos esos años fue ayudarle a apreciar las pocas cosas buenas que te da esa zorra que es la vida. Incluso cuando una de esas cosas es un colgante bastante feo)

Aquella misma tarde se presentó en casa de su hermano todo cubierto en sudor y cansancio, rezándole a Dios, Buda y las estatuas con cara de animal de los egipcios por que no hubiera cambiado demasiado, que siguiera siendo el mismo dolor en el culo de antes.

- ¿Dean…? qué… ¿ha pasado algo, papá está…?

- No te emborrachas, no sabes cómo terminar una frase… ¿qué está haciendo la universidad con tu vida, Sammy?

- Es Sam.

No, mucho no había cambiado. Y seguía llevando el mismo pelo de chica. Pero algo no era igual; sólo había pasado un mes y cada vez eran más grandes, esos silencios que antes no estaban. Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos en la puerta, Sam dos escalones por encima de él con las manos en los bolsillos, Dean mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Todavía lo llevas?- señalaba el colgante que él mismo le había regalado.

- ¿Esto? – dijo él, tocándolo con la punta de los dedos. Estaba caliente por el contacto caliente de su cuello durante todos aquellos años. - Ni me acordaba de que lo llevaba puesto.

No volvió a pisar Palo Alto hasta dos años después, y lo primero que le dijo a Sam, _Sammy,_ no fue lo que tenía pensado decirle. No fue _"No era una broma, te fuiste. Te fuiste y me dejaste solo". _Dijo

- Tranquilo, tigre.

_**Papá, Sam, la carretera**_

La secundaria a Indiana es estrecha y caracolea como una serpiente entre los árboles, desapareciendo y apareciendo cuando uno menos se lo espera. De vez en cuando Dean tiene que dar algún volantazo y Sam abre mucho los ojos en el asiento del copiloto, como si segundos antes no hubiera estado dormido con la mejilla apoyada en el cristal y la cabeza vibrándole por la fuerza del motor.

Ha sido un día duro, llevan tierra de tumba debajo de las uñas y en el mundo hay un hijo de puta menos del que preocuparse, así que bueno, sí, por qué no, cree puede tomarse un descanso en tu trabajo de hermano mayor y dejar que Sammy duerma. Guardará la cuchara y el cojín de los pedos para más tarde (no muy lejos, donde pueda alcanzarlos). Ahora lo mejor que puede hacer es entrecerrar los ojos porque la luz del amanecer le da directamente en la cara y conducir adelante, adelante, adelante, sin pararse a descansar. Ya habrá tiempo para descansar algún día, pero hoy no. No pronto.

El naranja arranca destellos a la carrocería del Chevrolet y al anillo de plata que lleva en la mano derecha cuando la apoya en la ventanilla bajada, el vello de los brazos se le eriza por la suave brisa que trae consigo el nuevo día. Dean canta en voz alta para despejarse porque no sabe hacerlo de otra forma, no sabe susurrar los versos como Sam, tan bajito que casi parece una oración, así que abre mucho la boca cuando dice _"don't get discouraged, don't be afraid, we can make it through another day"._

_Make it worth the price we pay._

Intenta dejar de pensar en lo que el demonio le ha dicho, no, lo que él se ha dicho en los sueños de Bobby. Suena raro en su cabeza, _"yo mismo me he dicho que soy un mierda"_, pero el día ha sido raro de cojones en general y que lo maten si Bobby no estaba raro sin su gorra. El caso es que lo intenta, pero no puede; sigue teniendo esa sensación en la boca del estómago que no es hambre, como si algo en su organismo se revelara contra la idea de que vive una vida que no es la suya. Que todo lo que hace Dean Winchester, todo en lo que cree, es prestado.

"_Y después de todo no tienes nada. Todo está igual. No eres nada."_

No ha tenido una vida de cuento de hadas (puede que de película del oeste sí, pero no de cuento), y está dispuesto a admitir que las tarjetas de crédito, el dinero y muchas de las coletillas sacadas de canciones de rock no son suyas. No importa, puede vivir con ello. Pero todo lo demás, lo importante, aunque heredado, le pertenece, se ha ido convirtiendo en una prolongación de si mismo con el tiempo. El coche, la música, la chaqueta que sigue viniéndole ridículamente grande, el colgante cada vez más ajustado a su garganta. Son su identidad, no la de su padre, el _made in Dean_, algo que nadie le ha enseñado; ha terminado por aprenderla él solo, la importancia de esas cosas, al igual que los diálogos de las películas de Steve McQueen.

John lo crió como a un perro de caza, pero la parte humana que creció en las habitaciones de hotel con su hermano pequeño comiendo cereales entre horas, ésa nada tiene que ver con pistolas y fuego. Ambos trozos de si mismo, el cazador y el hermano mayor, fueron creciendo hasta fundirse con el paso del tiempo, dando como resultado un tío un poco demasiado hermético y con salidas de tono bastante buenas de vez en cuando. Tirando a guapo, si le preguntas.

Puede que esté cada vez más cerca del infierno y cada día que pasa pierda un poco más de esperanza, pero todo lo que ha ido adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo no va a perderlo, y de alguna manera bizarra eso lo ancla a la tierra. Cuando piensa que va a romperse de tanto aguantar ve la luz de los faros del coche y es como si viera a su padre, escucha la música y es como si lo escuchara a él, se pone la chaqueta y lo nota a su lado, manteniéndole entero. A veces siente el metal caliente del colgante en su garganta y es él mismo el que se obliga a aguantar un poco más, por Sam.

¿Lo material? Él es un fan de las cosas materiales, le encanta lo material, nunca está de más algo material como el dinero o la comida. Pero a la hora de la verdad, lo que importa no es eso: importan los recuerdos y la gente.

Importa Sam, durmiendo a su lado, escéptico como el que más, hermano pequeño como pocos. Sam, que es una eterna reposición de Indiana Jones a la que no le importa buscar el Santo Grial en las grietas de su armadura. Da igual todo el empeño que Dean le ponga a ocultarse de su escrutinio porque con sólo escarbar un poquito en la superficie saca todos los escombros a la luz, haciéndole sentir transparente como nunca se ha sentido.

Importa papá, porque papá siempre ha importado. De una manera u otra, hay algo sólido que le dice que John Winchester dispara su M9 al aire desde el cielo, el infierno o el puto limbo cada vez que sus hijos salen vivos de otra batalla. Llámalo fe, si quieres. Otros tienen fe en Dios, la Santa Trinidad y Jesucristo, él cree en su padre. Sin bautismos ni trajes de los domingos, sólo así, creyendo. Como se cree en las grandes leyendas.

No tiene nada, pero les tiene a ellos.

(No es que sea mucho, pero es suficiente)

Y al final, también cuenta ése otro miembro de la familia que es la carretera. Ella, que conduce la vida de muchos hombres, entra y sale de otras tantas y es salvaje como el peor de los potros sin domar. No es de nadie, nadie la doma ni cabalga sobre ella, ningún hombre se atreve a encerrarla en una cuadra. Pertenece al cielo y a nadie en particular, pero a ellos sí.

A ellos sí que les pertenece un poco.

* * *

_Este ha sido mi primer (y único) fanfic de Supernatural hasta ahora. Empezó siendo una protesta y mutó en un homenaje a Dean Winchester porque sí, porque me apetecía, porque se lo merece. El puto mejor peor hermano mayor del mundo, todo junto. _

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo, se agradecerán comentarios tanto dándome la bienvenida al fandom, como echándome a patadas de él._


End file.
